


特战队 肖肖和特唐的…恋爱？

by MATRONLYelves



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adulthood, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATRONLYelves/pseuds/MATRONLYelves
Summary: 写写玩玩，不知道四月中旬了还有人看特战队吗…音乐剧《芝加哥》paro（是这么写吗…）大概是白切黑舞男和黑切墨金主的包养关系，有十八禁内容谨慎观看。都给我去看《芝加哥》！鞠躬！写得短怪我体虚。没有实战经验肯定不切实际大家意淫一下希望彼此放过。第一次在ao3上发文，有些不知所措，小可爱请多多提出建议。随缘更，有灵感会写的。请不要在评论区骂人请不要期待现世报你哥哥会米胡的谢谢。
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 10





	特战队 肖肖和特唐的…恋爱？

肖肖有点那啥。  
肖肖是芝加哥暗处的小舞男，尽管已经三十岁了，他的粉丝依然热情地称他“肖肖”，这不是他的本名，他不会说出他的本名，那是个锁，不能动。尘封的过去不能告诉任何人，即使被客人盯上，下了药，也是锁，没有从胃里跑出来的道理。  
就像现在。  
这个俱乐部的舞台妖艳迷人，没错，舞台就像妖艳惹火的女郎吸引着吃这碗饭的人，肖肖也不例外。不过现在风头正盛的是一对姐妹，他见过，都是黑直短发，一双涂了重重眼影的眼睛能勾人。肖肖不行，他很纯洁。在这里，在这芝加哥，他与众不同。除了登台表演，作为男头牌，他始终没上过客人的床。有不少富婆想引他上道，即使富婆给的地址比肖肖从家到俱乐部近，他依然不为所动，风雨无阻地前往俱乐部表演，一张照片都不会赏脸去拍。表演完向熟识的客人打完招呼拿走礼物就走人。  
在物欲横流的芝加哥，他无疑是最让人好奇的，对的，这也是为什么肖肖现在欲火焚身。他被一个肥头大耳的律师下了药，而不是他一直有好感的专门打女性官司的律师，人模人样的，他反而喜欢。  
肖肖也不是没想过用身体去换什么，他更渴望灵魂的吸引。以前有过一个姓王的金主，他亲戚还是娱乐圈的大佬，攀上他，肖肖说不定能重新回到那里，但是金主要求肖肖和他去芝加哥最有名的酒店开个情趣房，整整一天。肖肖拒绝了，那个酒店他去过，隔音不好，自己要是与金主能灵肉交融倾诉衷肠的话，那里不是个好选择，而且他觉得金主不过是想整一整他，上次他喝醉了没理金主而是另一个富婆，人脉广的那个。纯洁的肖肖正直地拒绝了王金主。  
舞台上的姐妹俩依然在，不对，少了一个，后面有些骚动…怎么了？出事了吗？  
肖肖的意识有些涣散，他喝了那杯混着果粒的牛奶就发觉自己不对劲…那可能不是果粒…可能是药…肖肖想打自己两巴掌，但害怕他脸上的植入物被打坏了，他也没力气，肖肖就静静地感受后面涌出的黏腻淫水…  
在最后一刻，肖肖听着旁边那个肥头大耳的律师发出的猪哼，想打…不是，想之后怎么和这位律师道歉没“照顾”好他。  
视野里出现了一团金黄，那是熟悉的颜色。！是他吗，那个房地产大亨？  
肖肖昏过去，没能说出内心的疑惑，金黄顿了一下，犹豫了一会，转身直指肖肖“那个人，送到我床上。”


End file.
